


The Candy Heist

by sushidogbat



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lecture, M/M, Summer Troupe - Freeform, candy theft, chaotic - Freeform, dieting, misumi obessed with triangle, muku a secret evil mastermind, sakukya a victim, sugar control, summer troupe a family, withdrawl, yuki being sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushidogbat/pseuds/sushidogbat
Summary: The mankai company got a new idea for promotion and it is candy and merch. Soon Juza Hisoka and Misumi dive into the pile of candy.(Misumi looking for triangle candy) Izumi is starting to be concern for their health and then ban any sweet for Juza and Hisoka. After that Muku got an idea to steal candy from the Mankai company. Soon Yuki got drag into this because he can't resist Muku cuteness. Yuki and Muku feeling grow and develop.jmoonstone co creator.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Kudos: 6





	1. Candy merch and ban

“Shut it hack!” Yuki exclaims.

“I’m not a hack!” Tenma shouted back.

“Guy stop fighting!” Izumi exclaimed.

“I have a new idea on how to promote the Mankai company. We are selling sweet and merch and it is totally lit. Sakyo on board with it.” Kazunari said.  
There were towers of candy sitting besides the wall. It had just arrived from a sweets company. Hisoka and Juza pounced for the candy and started devouring it left and right. 

“Stop eating sweets Hisoka, Juza.” Sayko said.

“Yeah it's bad for your health if you keep eating that much.” Izumi responded. “No more sweets for you.”

“Haha your gaining weight Juza.” Banri snark.

“I am not.” Juza said, raising his fist.

“Guy stop fighting I am sorry I am such a worthless piece of tofu that people can stomp on.” Muku cried.

“You're not a worthless piece of tofu wonder boy who said that anyway.” Yuki and Tenma said in unison.

“It's weird guys! I totes now noticed how the only time you two get along is when you are trying to cheer up Muku,” Kazunari explained.

“Ugh…,” Tszuru collapses on the floor because he just finished another script for winter and autumn.

“Wow man you are totes awesome you are like a script writing machine.” Kazunari exclaimed.

The members of the company carried Tsuzuru to the couch.

“Anyway we need help with the promotion of the sweet and merch, Kazunari,” Sakyo said.

“Gotcha, Frochii!” Kazunari said, “I’ll add it onto the site and make fliers”.

“Marshmallow Homare,” Hisoka exclaimed and then Homare threw the marshmallow in the air and then Hisoka leapt up to catch it like a dog getting his treat. “The art of these marshmallows are magnificent!” exclaimed Homare. Soon Misumi climbs through the window.

“Sankaku sankaku I just found some new sankaku,” Misumi exclaimed, showing a huge load of triangles.

“Okay dude your triangle stash is just keep getting bigger and bigger each day how do you have enough space in your room.” Banri question. But soon Homare runs out of marshmallows and Hisoka gets sad.

“Where is my marshmallow?” Hisoka exclaimed and then Homare frantically searched for some marshmallows.

“Sorry Hisoka we ran out.” Homare exclaimed. “You eat two bag of marshmallow today.” 

“Wait, Hisoka will only eat two bags of marshmallow today.” Izumi said and then stared at him. Soon Hisoka dive into the sweet pile along with Juza. “Okay that is no more sweets you two you are going to get diabetes.” Izumi said worriedly.

“Yeah and we don’t have enough money in the company budget to replace all the candy you eat.” Sayko exclaimed.

“Oooo the candy is a triangle.” Misumi exclaimed with a gleam in his eyes.

“Oh no Misumi don’t-,” Izumi said as he dived into the candy with Juza and Hisoka.

“Haha,” Itaru exclaimed laughing joyfully at his family antics and yes after all these years of acting together he finally accepted them as family. Especially Sakyuka who gave him his gacha luck.

“That's it!” Sakyo said while glaring at them, “Tasuku, Banri get the three of them out of here!”. “No more candy for all of you, you are going on a diet.” 

“Ugh,” Juza and Hisoka complain.

“Yay more triangle candy for me,” Misumi exclaimed while dancing.

“You two you are not eating triangle candy.” Sayko said, “And Misumi you’re giving back all of the candy you took.” 

“Ugh,” Hisoka and Juza exclaim.

“Surr~,” Misumi pouted and proceeded to return the candy triangles.

“Oh and manger put the candy in the storage shed.” Sakyo exclaimed, then Juza and Hisoka looked depressed.

“Don’t be so sad, Hisoka, I will give you some marshmallow, okay,” Homare said, patting his head.

“Stop being an enabler,” Yuki exclaimed.

“Arisu,” Hisoka exclaimed, giving Homare the puppy dog eyes. “Please,” and then Homare almost gave in and then ran to the grocery store but then Tsumugi grabbed his hand.

“You don’t want to give Hisoka diabetes do you,” Tsumugi glance at him cutely trying to copy Hisoka’s puppy dog eyes. 

“That won’t work on him,” Hisoka said glaring at Tsumugi.

“Oh it might not work on Homare but it will work on Taskuku.” Tsumugi smirked. “Tasuku, I don’t want Hisoka to get sick, please stop him from getting his marshmallow,” Tsumugi fake cried.

“Um…” Tasuku said, trying to resist Tsumugi puppy dog eyes having various flashbacks to traumatic memories involving it.

“Please~,” Tsumugi asked cutely.

“No!” Tasuku spoke out. “I don’t want to deal with Hisoka sleeping all the time.”

“Tasuku we are getting a divorce. You don’t care about the children.” Tsumugi jokes.

“You two are not even married.” Hisoka exclaimed. “Don’t listen to him or else I will sleep on the street. The street.” Then Tasuku decides to help Tsumugi and then Juza and Hisoka and Misumi stomp away upset. Soon Muku got a bright idea and then dragged Juza Hisoka and Misumi to Misumi's room.


	2. Muku brillant plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muku introduces his brilliant plan.

In Misumi’s room~  
“Why did you drag us here Mukun?” Juza inquires of his cousin .

“I have a plan,” Muku chirped excitedly. “There was this manga I was reading about a prince whose kingdom got taken over by its neighboring kingdom. He escaped but had to make a living so he got this job from a candy addict where he has to steal candy to make money. The strategies in the manga were amazing. The prince was so charming”.

“What kind of plan and why does it involve us.” Hisoka asked.

“Is there a triangle in your plan?” Misumi asked happily. 

“To steal the candy,” Muku exclaimed deviously and then petted a cat he named Tama.

“Huh,” the three of them exclaim thinking of their innocent Muku who could never steal and the fact that the cat just came out of nowhere. Juza's image of his angelic cousin disappears.

“The kitty said that Sakyo is sending guards to Kamekichi and Sadoka.” Misumi said.

“Oh this is good. But I have Manakai’s floor plan and it has the storage room.” Muku happily said while swinging his leg from Misumi's bed.

“Why would we go this far? We could alway buy some candy from the store,” Juza asked.

“But it would be so much fun and I have alway wanted to be the prince of the manga I Steal Candy for the Sake of a Candy Addict.”

“You are being an enabler,” Yuki barged in Misumi's room. “Also why are you encouraging this? You are like trying to sell drugs to drug addicts.” Yuki exclaimed.

“Please Yuki,” Muku exclaimed with puppy dog eyes. “You can make a spy outfit. With you on our side we can steal in style and have the most stylish spy outfit.” Muku exclaimed.   
“Wouldn't this also be a chance for you to gain more experience on creating spy costumes?

“Okay I have alway wanted to make a spy outfit.” Yuki sigh. Then Muku hugs him and then Yuki blush. Why is he so cute? Yuki wondered.

“Ok... if you want to Mukun.” Juza said and cannot resist his cousin's cuteness. 

“Yay we are triangle hunting together let's do it team.” Misumi exclaimed twirling around. How did I get dragged into this? Hisoka thought but is excited at the thought of the candy. Well at least it would be fun.


	3. The counter attack of the dieting squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi hold a meeting about her plan for Hisoka and Juza candy diet.

Outside of Misumi room:  
“Ok, we need to find a way to stop them from stealing the candy and also a way to limit their sugar intake,” Izumi said, having a meeting with Sakyo, Matsukawa, Tsumugi, Omi, and Kazunari.

“I will send Sadoka and Matsukawa to guard it.” Sakyo said.

“What do I have to do?” the manager said.

“No, you don't, you are practically useless, you’re the reason the place was falling apart before Izumi came,” Sakyo said.

“Don’t be mean, Sakyo, and how about their sugar intake?” Izumi exclaimed.

“I’ll be sure to make our meals healthier and tell Tsuzuru to do the same,” said Omi.

“We can also get Taichi to follow him from school and make sure he doesn’t get any sugar. After that we get Banri to watch over Juza since he hates Juza.” Sakyo said, touching the edge of his glasses.

“Wait, I can see Banri rejecting that request. What about we give him a prize?” Tsumugi said. 

“True,” they all agreed. “How about we give Banri time off from chores depending on how long he works?” Omi said.

“That could work,” said Sakyo.

“How about Hisoka?” Izumi asked.

“We will make Homare stop giving him sugar since most of where he gets his marshmallow anyway and we can get Azuma to confiscate the marshmallow he gets. We just need to make sure he has enough marshmallows for performances so he can stay awake,” Sakyo said.

“Ok.” They all nod in agreement.


	4. Desperation

Two day later Hisoka and Juza are suffering due to the lack of sugar and things get desperate. They have another meeting in Misumi room.  
“Ok they were good at getting us to avoid the sugar.” Juza said, limping. Limping was one of the many symptoms of his sugar withdrawal.

“Marshmallow,” Hisoka whispered meekly. He looked like a zombie in need of some marshmallows.

“I want the triangle candy,” Misumi exclaimed.

“Why am I in this meeting again?” Yuki asks.

Muku smirks then explains, “Anyways, I have a plan but we need a grappling hook”. He proceeds to pull a black board out of nowhere with a picture of the storage shed, then the picture of the lock, and a notebook with a plan.

“Muku, where did you have the time to prepare all of this?!” Juza exclaimed, wondering how his cousin prepared this so fast.

“I have always been wanting to steal something big from a secure area and then I plan it beforehand. Now I just make it specialize for the candy heist.” Muku said dreamily.

“Should we be worried about the fact that Muku had a plan to steal something?” Yuki asks. Muku then looked up at him with his blue eyes that shined like the ocean. Yuki’s heart started fluttering. This is bad. He is so cute that it is melting my brain.

“Whatever this is more convenient for us,” Hisoka replied.

“I am kind of concerned,” Juza said.

“Triangle, triangle.” Misumi said.

“Shut it trianglen.” Yuki said.


	5. Roomate 1:Kazunari and Muku

Two days later when they were deep in the process of planning their heist  
“I am going now Kazunari,” Muku said.

“Where have you been going all this time, Mukkun?” Kazunari asked.

“Oh, I am working on this super hard school project and I have been visiting Yuki in Misumi’s room since he is alway out triangle hunting. I have also been hanging out with Juchan lately too.”

“Aw can’t you let me join you? I can help you with the project and why in Misumi's room?” Kazunari asked.

“You have been busy haven’t you and also this is a thing me and Yuki are working on.” Muku responded.

“Alright.” Kazunari said wondering what was going on with his roommate lately but when he saw the sparkle in his roommate's eyes, he could not help but smile. Muku has that look when I am working on my art, Tszuroon on his script, or when he talks about his favorite manga. But wait, why is Muku so passionate about it? Is the school project really that interesting?


	6. Roomate 2:Yuki and Tenma

Meanwhile in Yuki and Tenma room  
“Yuki, what have you been sewing all this time?” Tenma asks furiously as he keeps hearing the sewing machine on.

“Shut it, you useless actor who has no sense of direction, can’t you see that you are bothering my work.” Yuki exclaims and Tenma sighs knowing that this is not going to work out. He has better things to do anyway like getting ready for his next shot. But lately Yuki has been buying black clothing which is kind of suspicious. “I am leaving now hack, bye.” Yuki exclaimed.

“Wait, where are you going?” Tenma asks. Tenma caught a glance of Yuki’s blush as he closed the door. “Oh, it must be something about, Muku,” he thought. Well Yuki couldn’t be less obvious. Wait, what does black clothing have to do with Muku?


	7. Roomate 3:Banri and Juza

Banri and Juza room:  
“Juza has been more grumpy lately must be due to his lack of sweets,” Banri thought, smirking. Wow! I never thought that doing this will have his perk. “I am leaving to see Muku now Banri” Juza replied solemnly.

“What?? You are not allowed to leave,” Banri said.

“What are you going to miss? Seeing my face? I never thought you could actually think that. I am so touched.” Juza rolled his eyes.

“No, I won’t miss seeing that ugly mug of your. Fine! Go wherever you want.” Banri screamed.


	8. Roomate 4:Hisoka and Homare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homare x Hisoka fluff and angst.

Homare and Hisoka room:  
“Hisoka darling, please forgive me. I am going to recite you a poem. Sunset shimmer-”

Homare started emotionally reciting his poems .

“Arisu you are being too loud,” Hisoka exclaimed, not even looking into his eyes. “I am leaving you,” Hisoka said. Then tears started forming in Homare's eyes and then he hugged Hisoka. He thinks back to when all of his girlfriends left him because he was like a cyborg, someone who couldn’t understand others’ feelings. He is just like a broken clock, flawed, in a way that drives away the important people in his life. 

“Hisoka, please don’t leave me. I love you,” Homare pleaded, not wanting to let the sleeping man go out of his life or sleep somewhere else. He started crying even more. Then Hisoka instantly feels guilty that he has hurt his marshmallow provider and his friend. Even though he didn’t give him marshmallow anymore. Hisoka heart pangs with guilt but then he thought of the candy. “I guess the candy plan can wait a little bit,” he thought. Soon, he returned with an embrace. 

“I’m sorry, Arisu I won’t leave you for long. I am just going out for a while you'll still see me.” Hisoka replied. “I love you too, Homare, don't cry.” Then they hugged for a little while longer and then they smiled.

“You are being uncharacteristically nice, Hisoka. This is a poem for you,” Homare said.

“Hmph! You are still as noisy as ever Arisu.” Hisoka sighed in fondness but was a bit bitter about the marshmallow. “Bye, Arisu.”


	9. Spy outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outfit are done and Muku totally crushing on Yuki.

Misumi room:  
Muku skips over to Misumi's room, smiling. Yuki said he has finished the designs for the heist and his costumes are always amazing. Muku sighs. Out of all the shojo manga in the world, there is nothing that could compare to Yuki. He would be a great heroine or hero of the story. He is always so strong and witty. He might not fit the typical heroine but he is still able to make his heart flutter. “Yuki,” Muku mutters but then he breaks out of his trance when he crashes into Juza.

“Yuki?” Juza said and then caught his cousin from falling. Then he noticed Muku blushing furiously. “What was that about Yuki?” Juza asked and then Muku’s face instantly became more redder than Taichi and Sakukya hair combined.

“Um... well... um…,” he said. “He finished the costumes,” Muku stuttered, completely embarrassed at the fact that his cousin heard him sigh dreamily.

“What was that about me, wonder boy?” Yuki said and then Muku blushed even more intensely.

“I said you just finished your design,” Muku stuttered, his crush getting the better of him. But Yuki wouldn’t want a useless good for nothing like me as his boyfriend.

“Don’t look so depressed Muku, what were you thinking about?” Yuki asked.

“Nothing,” Muku stammered. Yuki stared at him incredulously deciding to let that go. 

“Anyway let's wait for Hisoka to come,” Juza said and then sigh. Moments later, Misumi smiles at them while saying “sankaku” as he appears before them. Muku was turning his attention between Yuki and Juza and Misumi as he was talking to Yuki about the design. Hisoka walked into the room thirty minute later.

“Anyway we have a problem, we don’t have the right gear to pull this off,” Muku said in a leader voice that was highly unlike him. Juza was proud of his cousin for being leader-like. Yuki was lost in Muku land, which is strange since he shouldn’t daydream like wonderboy. But then now the Muku right in front of him is confident and sounds exactly like a prince. 

“I have a grappling hook along with a knife thick enough to cut through glass,” Hisoka said and then show them the item. 

“Should we wonder why you have those items psycho sleeper,” Yuki said, concerned over Hisoka’s tools to Muku's highly devised plan. 

“Anyway the plan is simple, I will be the decoy. I will distract Sadako and the manager while Juza keeps watch. Anyways, Hisoka will try to pick the lock while Misumi you used the glass cutter to open the window as a way of escape. We will communicate through our cell phone. We must put it on mute and we will do it through text. This heist will occur past midnight. Any questions?” Muku said calmly and then stared at his friends.

“Where will the triangle be?'' Misumi asked.

“The triangle is the candy,” Muku sighs. “We will commence this plan once Yuki finishes our outfits. How much longer will it take?” Muku asked.

“About two days,” Yuki said.

“Alright, we’ll meet at the same spot past midnight two days from now,” Muku announced, “Make sure you guys keep this a secret and act normally”.


	10. Outfit fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The candy crew are done with the spy outfit and trying it on. Yuki x muku fluff.

One day later:  
Muku and the others were anxious about their plan; they were going over its flaws. Soon they were just relaxing. Juza and Muku were talking while Misumi was playing with his triangles. Yuki was done faster than expected and were all trying on their spy outfits. “Ooo! This is so cool it has a triangle!” Misumi said cheerfully. 

“Zzz...” Hisoka murmured while half asleep in his outfit. 

“Nice,” Juza praised Yuki as he smiled.

“Here’s your outfit, Muku,” Yuki said smiling at him with a blush. 

“I don’t need a spy outfit for the plan.” Muku exclaimed but then Yuki handed it to him. Muku smiled sweetly as he admired the outfit. “Thanks, Yuki. It's amazing!”

“I just didn’t want you to feel left out that all! ...besides... we’re in this together. Aren’t we?” Yuki said and the both of them blushed. “I made this especially for you. It even has a crown emblem on it just like a prince,” Yuki explains.

“Really?! Thank you, Yuki, for the crown...but isn’t it extra work?” Muku asked.

“It is good practice for my sewing skills after all and you look great in it.” Yuki said and then Muku grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. 

“Um...guys...,” Juza said awkwardly looking at his cousin and Yuki. The two of them split apart both blushing.

“Anyways, I will make any adjustment you guys need,” Yuki stuttered awkwardly.

“Triangle, triangle! Yuki and Muku make a cute triangle!” Misumi happily hummed in a cheerful tune. Then the two of them blush even more. Later the five of them had a sleepover and they were all talking happily. Well, Hisoka slept while the four of them were talking. Yuki and Muku ended up cuddling next to each other on the floor with Juza right next to Muku.


	11. Go Candy!!!

On the day of the heist at 10 o'clock in Misumi room:  
Juza, Hisoka, and Misumi were all in their spy gear. Their hearts are pounding as the fate of the world rests on their hand or at least that’s what they felt. Yuki and Muku were standing next to each other. Muku silently prayed that this heist would go well. “Anyways, anything to say, leader? A group chant?” Yuki said smiling devilishly.

“Why are we doing a group chant? I’m the l-leader you know,” Muku stuttered embarrassed.

“You planned this whole thing and you got us all together, didn’t you? Also don’t we usually do a group chant before our play? Why not before our heist too? At least quietly since it’s night” Yuki said, which calmed down Muku’s nerves. It was strange that Yuki actually agreeing to this usually he think it is stupid.

“Well guys... um... let's get the candy. Go, candy!” Muku silently shouted.

“Go, candy!” Juza, Hisoka, and Yuki exclaim in sympany, while Misumi said, “Triangle” instead.


	12. The plan commence

At 12 o'clock:  
Muku was nervously shivering. He didn’t know what to do. Sadoka, the director, and the manager were standing outside the storage shed. Taking a deep breath he threw a rock near their feet. Upon hearing the noise, the three flinched. “Hey did you hear that?” Sakoda said to Matsukawa. “AHHH! Yeah, I did! Could this be the cause of another Mankai Company’s urban legends?” squeaked Matsukawa. Muku appeared before them. “Hey, what are you doing here up late, Muku?” Izumi asked while Muku yawned. 

“I was tired and I wanted to go for a walk. But then I got a little lost,” Muku said and then Sadoka smiled at him, always having a soft spot for Muku. 

“Okay I will walk you back. Oy, director, watch over the candy,” Sadoka said.

“No, I am worried about Muku so I will make him some warm milk and cookies to help him sleep.” Izumi said. “Matsukawa, you’ll watch over the room.”

“No, why don’t you switch places with me?” Matsukawa squeaked.

“Come on, manager,” Izumi said, “It’ll be fine. Besides, wouldn’t Sakyo punish you if you leave?”

“EEPP!”, the manager shouted.

Soon the two of them walked Muku back in the dorm and then were talking to him. Soon Izumi makes some hot milk and Sadoka smiles at the kid. While the two were walking toward the kitchen, Muku texted everyone on their candy heist group chat: “I got rid of Izumi and Sadoka but the manager is still there”. Everyone was panicking but then Yuki came up with the plan. “I am going to throw more rocks and make loud noises. The manager has always been a coward and since he is alone he will most likely leave.” Yuki responded and then proceeded to make the noise. Yuki bangs on the door and uses a video clip on his phone to imitate the sound of the wolf.

“Ah,” the manager screamed as he ran. 

“Okay, coast is clear,” Juza said motioning Hisoka and Misumi to do their thing. Soon Misumi used the grappling hook to swing himself into the window. He was about to cut the glass open with a glass cutter but then he realizes that he can just unhook the window. While Hisoka on the other hand was furiously trying to pick the lock using all the skill he learned as a spy to get used. He opened the door when Sayuka walked toward him. “Watch out for Sakukya”, Juza text furiously. “Crap!”, Hisoka thought and then tried to hide.

“What are you doing here, Hisoka?”, Sakyuka asked. “Are you trying to steal the candy,” Sakyuka asks curiously and then Hisoka covers his mouth. 

“Sorry, Sakuya, about doing this,” Hisoka hastily said. He then blind fold him, gag him, nad tied him up. After that he texted Juza, “I am holding Sakyuka down'' while Misumi filled the bag up with candy. Juza soon ran to the scene and then grabbed the handcuff that Sakyo used on him and Banri during the autumn troupe play and put it on Hisoka. For once I am actually thankful for that guy. Then he dragged Sakuya back while he was struggling. Soon Hisoka opened the lock and then went into the storage room. He filled the bags with candy while Misumi took the bags of candy to his room. Hisoka kept on filling up the bags till they were all full. Soon about half of the candy was gone but then Muku texted the crew that Izumi and Sadoka was coming back. Misumi and Hisoka quickly rush out of the room before putting the lock back onto the door. Muku goes back into his room and then looks at the text. Sakyuka was then dragged by Juza into Misumi's room and then the two of them looked at Sakyuka. 

“Okay, Sayuka. What can I do for you to keep quiet?” Juza said. Sayuka trembled with fear. 

“Yeah,” Misumi responded with a devilish look in his eyes. 

“Hisoka, please save me,” Sakyuka cried out. 

“Don’t talk about this happening, okay? Also, what is the price for your silence?” Hisoka said.

“I won’t talk. Ok! Please don’t hurt me,” Sakyuka pleaded.

“Huh, why would we hurt you?”, Misumi and Juza exclaim.

“I will give you a ticket to this play, okay? Sakyuka, just don’t say anything.” Hisoka said.

“Ok,” Sakyuka said with a nervous smile on his face.


	13. The day after. Victory!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen the day after the candy heist. Muku x Yuki fluff.

The day after:  
“Good night, everyone,” Izumi said to Sadoka and the manager “You guys performed well.” 

“Yeah, we were great!” Sadoka replied with a grin. 

“How much longer are we going to suffer on candy duty anyway?” the manager whined.

“Just two more weeks until the candy is sent out,” Sakyo responded.

Meanwhile in Misumi Room:  
“We did it.” All five of them exclaim and then they high five each other. “Yay! Triangle~, triangle~! I have all the claims to the triangle candy!” Misumi said.

“I will split half with Mikage unless you and Yuki want some,” Juza responded.

“I will pass on the candy, having too much is bad for my health,” Yuki responded and then ended up holding hands with Muku. During the past few days, the two of them have gotten closer and now they can casually hold hand with each other. 

“I want a bag of candy but you can have the rest Ju-chan, Mikage-san.” Muku said politely.

“Really? You don’t want any more candy? You were the mastermind behind this heist though,” Juza responded.

“That means more candy for me! But you really did a good job Muku-kun,” Hisoka said as he pats Muku's head. Hisoka earned more respect for the daring boy who gave them more candy.

“You did well. You get a super triangle! Muku! Triangle!”, Misumi said.

“It's fine, everyone, besides I got to accomplish my dream of pulling off a heist like that!” Muku said smiling and then grumbled, “Although it wasn’t very princely.”

“No you were very princely, Muku, and you took charge just like a charismatic leader!” Yuki grinned with pride and Muku blush preening in the praise Yuki gave him. After that he wore the spy outfit that Yuki made him as his PJ’s.

“Really then?! Can I be your prince charming, Yuki?” Muku asks and then Yuki blushes.

“Find just this once,” Yuki responded, his heart beating out of his chest. 

“Okay, sweet thing that I want,” Muku said with a smile and then pulled Yuki into a kiss. 

“Triangle, this is the best triangle.” Misumi exclaimed.

“Good job Muku,” Juza responded happily for his cousin. Then Hisoka smiles at the scene of the two love birds.


	14. Caught!

Two week later:  
Soon Izumi, Sadoka, and the manager opened the storage shed. “What happened to all the candy we kept watching over every night?” Izumi groaned, thinking of all the sleep she lost only to find the half of the candy was gone. Soon they were all calling a troupe meeting of the Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter troupe. “Ok, which one of you stole the candy?” Izumi exclaimed. 

“Hisoka, Misumi, and Juza! You three are our prime suspects.” Sakyo exclaimed. Then shivers started running down Sakuya’s back as he remembered what happened to him that night.

“Well it is probably not Juza he’s too loud and dumb to do all this,” Banri scoffed.

“Hey! Banri I totally could have done that and I didn’t do it! That's the one thing you got right.” Juza said as he proceeded into a fighting stance.

“Maybe all three of them work together,” Itaru said while getting Sakuya to pull his gacha.

“That ridiculous I highly doubt that any of them would want to share the candy. Also I have never seen any of them working together before it would be too chaotic. Think about it! Hisoka would sleep and Misumi would get distracted by a triangle,” Tasuku said, “Even if Juza was keeping them in check, it will still end in chaos.” While everyone was busy discussing who the culprit was, Muku and Yuki smirk at each other while holding hands the two of them haven’t really told anyone about their relationship yet and the only one who knows about it was Kazunari and Tenma and the rest of the candy crew. 

“Yeah, I agree with that point,” Muku chirped in order to side with that end of the story. So if one of them gets caught the rest of them won’t. After that Izumi and Sakyo thoroughly interrogated the three suspects, getting nowhere. 

“Ugh! This doesn’t make sense, which one of them did it?”, Izumi exclaimed, running her finger through her hair in frustration.

“I know it must be one of them,” Sakyo sighs, “Or even all three of them!” 

“Can’t we do anything about it. We know it was one of them,” Izumi sighs trying to find a way to deal with this. “Also we can’t accuse them unless we have any evidence.” Izumi exclaimed. Juza, Misumi, and Hisoka walked away thinking that they weren’t caught until Kamekichi flew in. 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?”, Kamekichi asked. All three of them explain the situation although they were kind of wondering why they were explaining it to a bird. “Well, I saw Yuki, Misumi, Juza, Muku, and Hisoka hanging in Misumi's room for a long period of time.” Kamekichi said.

“Come to think of it! I noticed that Yuki was making black clothing,” Tenma exclaimed in shock.

“Oh! Didn’t Muku come to us that one night?! We left the scene to help put Muku find his way back and help him fall asleep! But the manager was still there although he did leave his post for a few minutes,” Izumi exclaimed. “But that wasn’t enough time for them to break in,” Izumi sighs.

“Ahaha I might have left again when I hear more scary noises.” the manager laughed nervously.

“Manger you are completely useless,” Sakyo yells at him.

“Hey, me and Sadoka left our post that night too,” Izumi said, defending the manager.

“You were just trying to take care of your actor. The manger on the other hand was just running away like a coward.” Sakyo glare at the manager.

“Wait a minute, don’t you think it’s strange that Muku got lost in the dorm grounds even though he has been staying here with us for a couple months now!?” said Izumi.

“Maybe they plan this out all together,” Tsumugi said and then all of them gasp turning toward the five of them.

“I was right,” Itaru said, “You all dismissed my idea.” 

“Muku, Yuki, Misumi, Hisoka, and Juza explain yourselves,” Sakyo yells at the five of them.

“Wait, you guys planned a candy heist with the rest of the summer troupe and you left me and Ten Ten out! No fair!” Kazunari yelled.

“Yeah,” Tenma exclaimed. “I thought we were the summer troupe. We should have done it together. You three should have confidence in me as your troupe leader. I thought we were family,” Tenma exclaimed.

“Are you kidding me?! Why are you and Kazunari so upset to not be involved with a crime!?” Izumi exclaimed. “Also weren’t you the one who suggested that we make these merchandise in the first place, Kazunari?”

“Sumi you left us out we could have done it as a family even Ten Ten admits that we were a family.” Kazunari yells. “Mu-kun, having you plan this would have been lit. Image the summer troupe as a family stealing candy.”

“That explains why you left my room to see Muku so often,” Banri gasped.

“Why didn’t you didn’t tell us that Juza was leaving his room?” Sakyo yelled at Banri.

“Wait a minute! Who was the leader of this whole thing in the first place anyway? It doesn’t seem like Yuki was the one though,” Izumi said worriedly. “Did they force you to join the candy heist Muku?” Izumi said, pitying Muku and thought about the trauma he must have gone through. 

“I plan the whole thing. I just wanted to mess with Mankai and I forced Muku to join so don’t punish him Izumi,” Yuki exclaimed and then explained what happened at the candy heist.

“No! Don’t take the blame for me, Yuki! I was the ringleader of this whole thing,” Muku exclaimed. “I asked Yuki to make the costumes for us. He overheard us talking about the candy heist and he only joined in in order to make the costume.” Muku explained.

“Muku, I am not going to believe that you did that and took the blame for Yuki. He is cunning after all. You are nothing but a sweet angel who has been forced into all this. It is so nice for you to take the blame, Muku” Izumi said and then glared at Yuki.

“But I was really the one who planned the whole thing,” Muku exclaimed. “Juza, Hisoka, Misumi! Please tell them that the truth I did it right.” Soon Juza was thinking about confessing that he forced Muku to plan the whole thing and got him in trouble or two. He also intended to tell everyone that he forced Yuki to blame himself so he can get away with the crime.

“Muku was the one who planned the whole thing Izumi,” Hisoka said. “He wanted to pull off a heist like the prince in the manga.”

“It is the truth,” Juza said, deciding to respect his cousin's wish and tell the truth in order for his boyfriend to not get into any more trouble.

“But!...I!... really!...,” Yuki gasped trying to take the blame.

“Yuki, it’s okay. Thank you for taking the blame for me,” Muku said while holding his hand.

“Well...wonder boy the heist... It was fun” Yuki said, hesitant at first but then resumed his sentence with a smile .

“Wait! Why does it sound like you two are like a protagonist in a game and that you two are about to die or go to jail?” Itaru exclaimed.

“Wait, what are we going to face as a punishment?” Muku exclaimed, shivering at the thought of what could possibly happen.

“Relax, no one is going to die,” Sakyo exclaimed rolling his eyes. “But all of you are doing cleaning duty for a month.” Sakyo said and then proceeded to lecture all five of them.

“I cannot believe that Mukun is the one behind it all! Ten Ten could you? We miss out on all the action.” Kazunari exclaimed.

“Wow! That was a plot twist Muku being the mastermind the whole time. Although I should have expected it the one that is least likely to do it.” Itaru exclaimed.

“Hisoka you have been planning to steal the candy with the five of them. Is that why you haven’t been sleeping in our room the past couple of days? You should have let me join in too. The tears of passion we would have shared~ A fluffy memory-” Homare said.

“Arisu! Too noisy!” Hisoka said. As they walked back to their room, it was the first time Hisoka didn’t immediately fall asleep as they were walking.

“Wait, only half of the candy was stolen right Ten Ten?” Kazunari whispered into Tenma's ear. “We could still get in on the action but this time it will just be the summer troupe,” Kazunari exclaimed.

“Nope! You don’t you two!” Sakyo pulls both of their ears and proceeds to lecture them about not being too eager to participate in a crime.

“Haha! Yuki wasn’t that fun?”Muku asked as they walked into Muku and Kazunari's room holding hands.

“Yeah, it was,” Yuki said smiling serenely. “I would like you to model the spy suit I made you.” Yuki said, blushing at the image.

“Ok,” Muku said and once the two of them were in Muku’s room, they shared another kiss.

The end.


End file.
